A power semiconductor module of this type is known from DE 196 44 009 A1.
Further power semiconductor modules are also likewise known from the prior art and described for example in EP 0 989 611 A2, U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,561, EP 1 403 923 A1 or WO 2012/107482 A2. These modules are used for example for power converter installations for high voltage direct current transmission. A power semiconductor module is typically loaded minimally with more than 500 V and with more than 1 kA during operation. When the power semiconductor modules are employed in a power converter installation for high voltage direct current transmission, the power semiconductor modules are connected in series in order to achieve the required blocking voltage.
Between 100 and 1000 power semiconductor modules are typically connected in series.
Furthermore, power semiconductor modules of this type are also used for static VAR compensators.
In the case of the known power semiconductor modules, it proves to be disadvantageous that, on account of the magnetic field that generates a current flow through the power semiconductor modules, the power semiconductor components arranged in the power semiconductor modules are loaded non-uniformly. This can lead, in particular, to an overloading of individual power semiconductor components. Overloading of a power semiconductor component results in the failure of the module in which the overloaded power semiconductor component is arranged.